


flexibility

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [4]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Nic</p>
            </blockquote>





	flexibility

Nic sometimes wondered what would she would be if she had a different power. Cass and Mike and even Kevin all had powers that had a physical presence. Everything Nic did was literally all in her head.

For one, it meant she couldn't do this. Turning cartwheels by the pool, Nic used her power to give her legs a little push, turning her over and helping her stick the landing.

"Bendy freak," Chelsea said with a laugh where she was watching from the lounger, the script lying forgotten in her lap.

Kevin was smirking; he'd spotted it. But Nick and Joe were just shaking their heads in amazement and challenge. "Okay, you're on!" Joe tried, but just ended up tumbling into the pool.

Nic tried not to look too smug as she collected her winnings. Her power was a part of her; she couldn't imagine being anything else.


End file.
